Accidentally Forgotten
by sunokofairytale
Summary: Our favorite pharaoh, Atemu, is finally back! It's just too bad Yugi can't remember a thing about him...puzzleshipping
1. Unlucky

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series...but I thought that should be obvious XD**_

**Author's Notes: This is my first fan fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! This is kind of angsty at first, but it will get better. :D Well, here we go...**

_He watched as Yami...no, Atemu... slipped past the doors, surrounded by friends and family...finally at peace...but gone, gone forever... he would never see him again...he should be happy for Atemu...yet he couldn't seem to stop the tears that trickled down his face..._

BAM!

Yugi Motou, King of Games, rolled off his bed and hit the floor, waking up with a start.

He groaned as he pulled himself off the carpeted floor, standing up. While doing so, he glimpsed out of his bedroom window. It was still dark outside, the dawn's first rays of sunshine just beginning to appear. Paying closer attention to the condition outside, he also heard the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground and the roof above him. It was raining.

Yugi began to yawn while stretching his arms. _What happened?_ He thought.

It all came back to the boy in a rush of memory...he had dreamed about Atemu's departure, _again_... and then realization hit Yugi like a slap in the face. It had been exactly a year, on the dot, since Ya-Atemu had left them. Yugi had been dreading this day for weeks. It was the day he had vowed to finally forget all about the pharaoh.

Yugi sighed. It was no use reliving his broken recollections of this event. He should have gotten over it long ago. After all, Atemu was probably happier now...

He refused to acknowledge the burning in his eyes, the tears longing to escape, as he trudged toward the show.

Relaxing a bit as the warm water drenched his hair and flowed downward, he ran shampoo though it, scrubbing vigorously. He wondered vaguely if it was actually possible to drown his sorrows.

Time passed on and as Yugi's fingers began to acquire that weathered look that comes with staying in the water too long, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself.

Yugi got dressed quickly, pulling on his nightclothes again once he decided that he really did not feel like going out today. He just was not up to it. What if he burst into tears out in public?

_It feels so lonely in here_, Yugi thought. Passing his grandfather's empty bedroom, he was reminded that Grandpa was away visiting Professor Hawkins and would't be back for the next week or so.

He stumbled down the stairs, finally reaching the small kitchen.

He sighed again as he reached for the top shelf, grabbing a box of cereal. It was very easy; Yugi had grown a lot in the past few months. He was nearly as tall as his friend, Joey. Professor Hawkins, on one of his visits to Domino City, had told Yugi that the growth spurt had probably occurred because Yugi's body had spend all of its extra energy maintaining the connection between the Pharaoh and him. So, of course, now that the Pharaoh was gone...

_I would rather be short_, Yugi thought bitterly.

He was just in the middle of pouring the cereal into a bowl when he heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be?_ He thought, puzzled, as he ran over to the shop and opened the door. Yugi shivered as the rain sprayed him.

It was Tea, Joey, and Tristan, all of whom looked confused as they eyed his pajamas and semi-wet hair, whereas he stared at their umbrellas. What were his friends doing here this early in the morning? Yugi swore he could feel a sweat drop running down the side of his head as the gazed out at his best friends.

"Wha-?" He started to ask, but Tea cut him off mid-speech.

"Yugi, I thought we were all going to go hang out today?" She asked, eyebrows pulled up.

Yugi smacked himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten?

"Of course," Tea continued, "you don't have to come, Yugi, but we thought you might like some company, seeing as it is...err...that day..." She rambled on, breaking off awkwardly, when she saw Yugi's grimace when she mentioned "_that_ day."

Yugi put on a fake smile. He wasn't in the mood to be pitied, especially not be Tea, who he knew had to be missing Atemu almost as much as Yugi.

Tea seemed fooled, but Joey and Tristan still looked suspicious.

"Why don't you guys come in while I get dressed," he suggested in a forced pleasant voice, motioning for the gang to enter the shop.

Making sure they were comfortable (they had a seat, offered something to drink) he dashed up stairs and hurridly got dressed.

After he was fully clothed, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Looking up, he happened to catch his reflection in the mirror.

For one second, one glorious second, he thought it was Atemu, returned at last.

Bitter disappointment flooded through him like a deadly virus as he realized that it was only his own image that was peering back at him.

_I am so stupid!_ He screamed at himself, flinging his toothbrush at the mirror.

It shattered into several sharp, jagged pieces that landed on the bathroom counter. A couple of the broken sections fell into the sink.

_Oh, great_, Yugi cursed internally, _now I have seven years bad luck, just what I needed..._

Wiping his face on a rag, he rushed back downstairs, leaving the broken glass sprinkled across the counter. Yugi made a mental note to clean it up later, when he had the time.

Tea hopped up from her seat from behind the counter as he entered the shop.

"Yugi, are you okay?" she asked frantically, looking him over.

"Yes..." Yugi replied in a why-wouldn't-I-be? sort of tone.

"Oh," she said, appearing relieved, but sounded worried all the same. "We"- she cast a look at Joey and Tristan, who were looking sheepish, while examining some of Grandpa's cards for sell- "thought we heard a crash from upstairs..."

She looked at Yugi, ready to gauge his reaction.

"Oh," he lied, "I dropped something, but I cleared it up." Grabbing her arm, he led her towards the door (she blushed, causing Yugi to roll his eyes when she looked away) and beckoned for Joey and Tristan to follow as he pulled the door to the Shop closed.

**YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 YGO 3 **

"So, Yugi, do you want to go shopping first?" Tea asked, as the group headed up the sidewalk of a store-crowded street. Apparently, Tea was clueless to the fact that Joey and Tristan were shaking their heads behind her back and giving Yugi the 'thumbs down' signal, complete with fake gagging.

_Of course_, Yugi mused, laughing internally at Joey and Tristan's antics, _Tea always seems so bubble-headed..._

Then he scolded himself. He shouldn't make fun of Tea- she was his friend.

_But what does friendship matter?_ Yugi thought darkly.

_Friendship_ hadn't kept Atemu from leaving, had it?

"Hello, Yugi?" Tea called, snapping the boy back into reality. "Do you want to go shopping?" She repeated, sounding annoyed.

"Sure, Tea," he said, cheerfully, trying to prevent the misery from seeping into his voice. It must have worked quite well because Tea grabbed his hand and tried to lead him into the nearest shop. He gulped when he saw all of the pink decorations and the girly font on the window.

"On second thought Tea, why don't you go in without me?" he asked as he wrenched his hand out of hers.

Tea looked disappointed and sharp pang of guilt pierced Yugi. He had not meant to hurt her feelings.

"But I'm sure Joey and Tristan wan t to come, right, guys?" He elbowed the two other boys, who sent scathing looks towards Yugi, before replying "yeah" halfheartedly and trailed after a successfully cheered up Tea.

As Tea and the guys took a rather long time (Yugi could only imagine the torture Tea was putting Joey and Tristan through) he began to stare at the ground upon seeing his reflection in a muddy puddle he kicked angrily at it.

Something in front of him cried out, causing him to jump.

A girl, with raven-colored hair, clad in green from head to toe, was standing directly in front of him. And judging from the mud now scattered across her outfit, Yugi had just kicked all that muddy rainwater on her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there-" he began his apology, but the girl raised her hand to stop him, sighing.

"No," she said light heartedly "it's really fine, I am oka-" suddenly she stopped, staring at him and then- "EEEEEE!"

Oh no! Yugi knew that cry...it was the cry of a rabid fangirl!

"Y-you're the King of Games, Yugi Motou!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her heels. She dropped her bag, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, and practically shoved it in his face. "Can I get an autograph?" she squealed out.

Yugi sighed in relief...all she wanted was an autograph...

He took the paper and pen gladly. Glancing down, he noticed that the paper was a duel monsters card. Curiously, he turned it over.

He resisted the temptation to fling the card from him. It was the dark magician...Yami's favorite card...

The fangirl waved a hand in front of his face. "Ummm...are you okay?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yes," he replied quickly, handing her back the sighed card, and walking away.

_That was unexpected_...Yugi thought as he paced away from the confused girl, staring out at a black, empty alleyway while trying to calm himself down, as the heavy traffic flow continued to drive down the street.

All the honking, originating from irritated drivers, was enough to drive Yugi crazy.

Then Yugi saw something out of the corners of his eyes that made him stop in his tracks. A silvery mist was coming out of the alleyway. Vaguely, Yugi could see something-or some_one?_- forming from the mist...

Unconsciously, Yugi began to walk out onto the road, unaware of the honking noises the driver made as they passed or of the grumbled calls of "stupid kid!" and "...right in the middle of the darn road..."

Yes, something was definitely forming in that alleyway...with spiky hair- Yugi began to walk faster to the shimmery source- the figure was completely formed now and, as it looked up, amethyst eyes met purple.

Yugi gave a gasp, rooted to the spot...right in the path of a speeding, sleek black limo.

But Yugi wasn't at all aware of this. _Yami! Yami!_ He called with his thoughts, forgetting that the mind link had long since been dissolved.

Atemu began to make movements with his arms, screaming for Yugi to _move_, but in his dream like state, Yugi did not comprehend.

Suddenly, Yugi felt a sharp pain pierce his side, felt the sensation of flying through the air, felt his head collide against rough concrete with a sickening crunch, and felt it all...slip away...

**Author's Notes: Phew, that took a long time to type...XD Well, any comments, questions, or suggestions, just hit that review button, 'k?**


	2. Who are you?

_**Author's Notes: Whoot! Time for Accidentally Forgotten Chappie 2! XD**_

Yugi drifted and dreamed, floating in and out of consciousness, never quite managing to throw off the blackness that covered his vision. Though, occasionally, he would hear the most confusing conversations...

"It was horrible!" cried out a soft, girly voice while sobbing. "He had just s-signed a card for me...a-and then I heard a big b-bang and he was sprawled out o-on the ground!

"Shhh... dear, he'll be fine..." called a soothing, more mature sounding voice.

The sobbing became incomprehensible, leaving Yugi to wonder what had just happened.

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

Yugi could hear footsteps pacing back and forth.

"...and, of course, I will be covering his medical expenses," said a cold voice. This tone sounded quite serious, and Yugi was confident it belonged to person that you would not want to cross.

"Kaiba, ya think your money is gonna fix this? You ran over him! Why I ought'ta...!" But exactly what the person should to have done, Yugi did not know, for it was cut off by the cold voice again, though this time it had a trace of anger in it.

"Would you shut up, mutt!" Called the voice, "the doctors said that he would recover perfectly fine." It broke off, then, in a calmer, slightly more forced way, added, "Besides, it wasn't my fault, it's my idiot driver's, - need I remind you that I am pressing charges..."

"How did it happen, Kaiba?" called another, more feminine voice. This voice sounded kinder than the other two, and less angry, but more saddened.

"I've already discussed this over and over! My incompetent chauffeur got us stuck in a traffic jam, causing myself to be late for a very important business meeting. He then decided, without my knowledge or consent, to speed in order to compensate for the lost time..."

"And he didn't even slow down when he saw him?"

There was a sigh. "No... I was just told by the authorities awhile ago that my driver said that there was a young boy running across the street...unfortunately, your little friend seemed to stop right in front of my vehicle..."

Yugi thought the voice sounded sorry. Or maybe it wasn't. It was somewhat hard to tell- as if the voice was its own personal enigma and it had to be decoded to reveal the emotions concealed within.

He heard another sigh, though this time sounding defeated. "I know there's nothing ya coulda done...I-I'm sorry, moneybags..."

Everything became quite quiet. Yugi listened as the footsteps paced farther and farther away, wondering dimly who these people were talking about...he definitely pitied the poor boy who had been run over...

Unrealizing that it had been he who had been hit, Yugi drifted back in complete unconsciousness again...

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

Some time later, Yugi became semi-aware of himself and his surroundings when he heard another voice.

The voice was not like all the others. It was deep and enchanting. It sounded like music to Yugi's ears.

"I'm so sorry...," the voice whispered, sounding miserable.

No, Yugi thought. He didn't want the voice's owner to be sad. Anyways, what was it sorry for? He was sure that nothing so lovely had ever done him any wrong.

Whoever that voice mysterious voice belonged to did not speak again, but Yugi thought he could feel the presence of the person.

Desperately wishing that the boy would speak again, just so Yugi could hear that oh-so-captivating tone, Yugi began to fade away again, despite his efforts to cling on to reality...

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

Yugi blinked, opening his eyes to gaze at a pure white ceiling. There was a poster with the logo "Domino Hospital" tacked up there.

_What-_, he began to think before-

"Yugi!" called a voice, causing Yugi to gasp. _It is __**the**__ voice_, Yugi thought, as he recognized the soothing mystical tones.

Looking around wildly, he found the voice's owner.

Yugi was sure his jaw dropped.

On his side of the bed-_Where am I? _Yugi thought vaguely- was a muscular, tan, and dare he think it-sexy- boy, though, overall, the other male's appearance was strikingly similar to his own.

Yugi barely had time to register these facts in his mind before the boy, who was whispering, pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry, Yugi...I guess I kind of returned at the wrong time..."

Yugi frowned for a moment, trying to squirm away from the embrace, because it was pulling on a needle in his arm- _How did that get there?_ - and made Yugi violently aware of an acute pain on the left side of his chest.

Then a blush threatened to flood Yugi's cheeks, but his mind was too full of other thought to really dwell on the matter.

Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? And more importantly, who was this complete stranger trying to squeeze the life out of him?

The boy pulled back from Yugi, looking puzzled at Yugi's confused expression, and opened his mouth to speak in the that voice of his, but before he could manage to get a single attention-grabbing word out-

"Who are you?" Yugi questioned.

The boy's face filled with even more confusion, this time a touch of hurt shining in his purple-red eyes. Yugi immediately felt bad about asking, but did not regret it. He had to know.

"Yugi, what do you mean _'who are you?_ I'm Atemu, of course, don't you rememb-"

The door burst open, causing Yugi to jump out, shrieking like a girl.

Standing there in the doorway were three teens, which Yugi inferred were around his age.

There was a brunette female. She had a nice, friendly look about her. Next to her, there was a blond boy. He was tough looking but seemed like the kind of guy with a big heart. After him, there stood a brown-headed male. Yugi did not know what to think of him.

They were all staring at Yugi with surprised expressions- well, except the brunette girl, who glanced at _Atemu'_s position-he still had his arms around Yugi-before proceeding to stare at Yugi.

Yugi felt heat rising up to his face- he had just screamed like a frightened girl in front of all these people he did not even know_. So much for first impressions..._ the boy thought, embarrassed. He was waiting for them to burst out laughing.

The exact opposite happened- they all ran up to his bedside, cheerfully screaming, "You're finally awake, Yugi!" "Way to go, Yug', I knew that ya wouldn't be down long!" and something else Yugi did not quite catch.

_Who are these people...and why do they know my name?_ Yugi thought, bewildered and taken aback.

Yugi decided to go asking about it in a polite way, to make up for his behavior from before.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Yugi, but I think you all already know that. What's yours?"

_**Author's Notes: Ah, poor Yugi doesn't even know who his best friends are... Anywho, next chapter should be up soon, sorry this one wasn't up earlier, I was busy updating TAC. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**_


	3. Reliable

_**Author's Notes: I am really, really sorry for the delayed update but I had to do a lot of research, to try to make this as real as possible, but please keep in mind that this still won't be entirely realistic! After this, I do plan to update regularly (once every week/every other week). Again, sorry for the delay! And thanks for the reviews, you reviewers are awesome! ^_^**_

Immediately after Yugi introduced himself- in his opinion, very politely, considering this bunch had just barged into the room, without any notifications whatsoever- they shot him looks. Very, very weird looks…Yugi didn't know how else to describe it.

Wait…they had the nerve to look at him strangely if he was nice, but they hadn't even appeared to care when he had screamed? Something wasn't adding up in this bizarre situation.

The messy-haired blonde boy was the first to interrupt the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "What do ya mean, Yug'? We're you best friends"- he pointed to himself- "I'm Joey"- he made at the girl- "Tea"- he jerked his thumb towards the other boy- "and Tristan."

"What do _you_ mean 'best friends?' I've never seen you people before…"

Joey gasped, frozen, Tea began to sob, "Yugi…doesn't…r-remember us," but Tristan sprang into action, running back out to the run like a lightning bolt, returning, red-faced and panting, a few minutes later with a doctor, who had whisked the others away while Yugi was being 'tested.'

Yugi noticed that the alluring boy, the one who had hugged him, was particularly unwilling to leave his side, but the three others eventually convinced him that it was for the better.

Hence, Yugi having been questioned for the last hour. Various inquiries had been thrown at him at random, in a calm, yet fast-paced manor, such as "What was the last thing you were doing?" (answer: "I…err…don't remember…I think it had something…something to do with a puzzle"), "What is today's date?" (answer: "…I don't know"), and other things of the sort. The doctor listened intently, taking notes on a plastic clipboard. His pen made a swishing sound as it etched at the paper.

Yugi really wished the doctor would stop asking so many questions. It kind of hurt to breathe and talking so much was not really soothing. Finally, the 'test' was over, and Yugi sighed with relief, sinking down into the bed.

Afterwards, the doctor went into another room and talked into a phone quietly, but Yugi could still hear him. The conversation, as far as Yugi could tell, went something like this: "The patient obviously has some form of amnesia, but it shouldn't be possible…yes, yes, he was involved in a car accident, but the concussion wasn't this severe, we didn't detect any damage to the hippocampus…but still, it could be post-traumatic…at this point, it's only retrograde, he's not showing signs of anterograde…no, we have contacted the grandfather, he should be arriving soon, by the way, and there is not any history of cancer, seizures, depression, or even headaches, for that matter…repressed memory? Not likely, from what I've heard he seems quite normal, no psychological problems …yes, send over Joey Wheeler, yes, good-bye."

The doctor came back in, a bright smile in his voice, but Yugi could still see the concern and worry hidden in his eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on?" Yugi asked, a little frustrated with the man.

"Don't panic, Yugi, but earlier yesterday you were involved in a car accident. Miraculously, you escaped the event, only sustaining a few fractured ribs and a mild concussion," the doctor informed him, half-smiling down at Yugi in a sympathetic way. "We're also afraid that you might have lost quite a few of your memories from the event…"

Oh. That would explain a lot.

Just as Yugi began to speak, one of the boys that busted into the room earlier walked in, grinning at Yugi.

Yugi noticed the smile didn't touch his brown eyes, which had a haunted-looking effect to them. "Err…hello…um…what was your name again?" asked Yugi, grimacing when he found he couldn't remember. The frown became even more pronounced when the doctor swiveled his head back and forth between Yugi and the boy, his eyes widening, scribbling something hurriedly on his clipboard.

The grin slide of the other boy's face. "Joey," he mumbled, looking Yugi in the face keenly. "So, doc', how can I help ya out?" Joey called.

The doctor clicked his pen and set down the clipboard by a piece of sturdy looking equipment. "We want to you…to play Duel Monsters with Yugi."

Joey's jaw dropped, looking furious. "And how is playin' a card game gonna help my best buddy?" he yelled, outraged. And here Joey had thought that he could actually help Yugi.

"It will help us, Mr. Wheeler, determine the extent of the damage," the doctor replied calmly. Poor doctor, Yugi thought. He must have to deal with emotional fits all the time from distressed people.

"How?" Joey asked, though this time he sounded much more eager.

"To see if he remembers some skills, like playing one of his favorite games. But you must not tell him how to play…do you have your cards, anyways?"

"'Course I do. Don't go anywhere without 'em," Joey said proudly, pulling a stack of cards out of his pocket.

"Excellent. Now give Yugi half the deck."

Joey did as he was. Yugi looked at the cards, now in his grasp, examining the cover art. One side was brown, with a black dot decorating the center, and had a tan outline. The other side had a picture, some star imprinted circles, and a description of the card's abilities.

"What now, doc'?"

"Go ahead and duel…but allow Yugi to make the first move. Be careful not to give him any instructions. I'll be observing, don't mind me."

Joey grinned at Yugi, seeming unconcerned. "Well, Yug', it looks like we'll have to play it old school, seein' how we don't have out duel disk with us."

The blond boy motioned for Yugi to sit on the ground as he lowered himself to the tiled floor and crossed his legs. He placed the deck beside him.

_Face_ _down_.

Yugi jumped. Yeah..that's what that card position was called! He just knew it!

Joey and the doctor were staring at him expectantly while Yugi had his little epiphany, waiting for him to make the first move. Coming to, Yugi began to sweat…were they really going to make him play a game he had no idea how to play in the first place?

Embarrassed, and worried that he was going to make a fool of himself, Yugi extended a shaking hand and reached out to the stack of cards.

…but how many should he draw, anyways?

Almost automatically his hand took five of the cards, as if on its own accord, leaving Yugi gaping in surprise.

Joey smiled, nodding approvingly to indicate that this was, indeed, correct, and gave him a 'thumbs up' signal.

The doctor beamed encouragingly and jotted down a few more notes on his board for good measure.

A bit more confident now, Yugi spread the cards out in front of his face, facing towards him so that Joey wouldn't see what they were, while Joey drew some cards from his own deck.

First card: Jinzo. It looked kind of creepy to Yugi. On the bottom, the card read that it's attack was 2400 and its defense was 1500.

Yugi sweat dropped. Attack? Defense? He was _really_ lost now.

…He was going to lose, for sure.

Sighing, he examined the four remaining cards: Flame Swordsman (1800/1600), Baby Dragon (1200/700), Time Wizard (500/400), and Polymerization (this one just had in small text "fuses with two or more fusion-material Monsters to form a new monster.")

When Yugi looked up, he was taken aback to see that Joey was smiling, fingering one card in his left hand and holding the others in his right. Yugi felt a pinch of dread slide through him…Joey must have found something good to be that happy about it.

Joey caught Yugi staring, and grinned more broadly than ever. He motioned as if to say, "Go ahead, but nothing you dish out will prepare you for _this_."

The dread worsening, Yugi jerked his eyes back to his cards nervously, wondering what he should use first.

Once again, as if his hand had a mind of its own, Yugi placed Baby Dragon on the floor ahead of him, but turned it sideways. He also laid down Time Wizard beside it, face down, but Yugi had no clue why he done any of that. It just felt…right.

Joe nodded his head, as if he had expected this. "Now that was your first mistake, Yug', and I'm not gonna give you the time to make another one! I play…" –Joey smiled, holding the card right in front of Yugi's face, deliberately, causing Yugi to almost fall over-"The Red Eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode!" he added triumphantly, as though he had just won the entire game and stared at Yugi attentively.

Almost as if he was expecting Yugi to react to the card in some unidentified way. Joey's smile became more desperate looking as the seconds ticked past and Yugi still hadn't done anything, hadn't even flinched when the Black Eyes Red Dragon- one of the symbols of their friendship, though unknown to Yugi at this time- had been played.

Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

"…This card really doesn't remind you of anything, does it, Yugi?" Joey's voice sounded so melancholy, so fast, it was such a dramatic change from his upbeat voice…a pang of sorrow hit Yugi.

Still, the boy was smiling half-heartedly, peering at Yugi hopefully.

Yugi didn't want to disappoint him, but he didn't see any way around it. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Joey, but the Red Eyes doesn't really remind of anything in particular…I'll keep trying to remember, though, okay?"

Joey had tuned out after Yugi had said the first part of his confession. The messy-haired boy's shoulder's sagged, like he was carrying the weight of the world, and his hair fell in front of his eyes. For a second, Yugi thought that Joey might have actually been reduced to tears.

Startled, Yugi reached out to grab Joey's shoulder, to comfort him, but something else entirely happened. Joey let out a long breathe of air and held his head back up. The blonds' eyes were now full of a fiery determination that Yugi thought he recognized from somewhere, somehow.

To his astonishment, Joey's face broke out in that same old grin.

_Reliable_.

The word hit Yugi with the force of a speeding train (Ironic, huh?). He remembered…this boy was _reliable_. This boy- this _friend_- would always have your back, through the thick and the thin. He didn't know how he knew, but he _knew_.

Yugi found himself smiling back, a feeling of contentment stealing over him.

Joey's grin stretched, so that it almost covered his whole face. "Alright, Yug', _it's_ _time_ _to_ _duel_!"

_**Author's Notes: I really hope that was okay, and that the duel parts weren't messed up (I was going by what I saw on the anime, not the actual card game) and that the amnesia parts were okay, as well. Any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions, please review! :)**_


End file.
